Mello and his Sensitivities
by Qualyn
Summary: Even after four years without seeing his best friend Matt still hopes that someday Mello would come back to him. But maybe, he won't be the same. AU


"Mello and his Sensitivities"

_**by Qualyn**_

**Requested by: **_Adriana, my devoted and perverted servant xD_

**Summary: **_Even after four years without seeing his best friend Matt still hopes that someday Mello would come back to him. But maybe, he won't be the same._

**Pairing: **_Matt x Mello ; Mello x Matt_

**Rating: **_M_

_

* * *

_

**A.N.:** _I'm aliiiive! _

_So, after nearly half an year without writing anything I'm back from the inactive and ready to start writing. As promised I will continue my VK story that's on hiatus plus I have another one in mind as well as the requests I accept from you readers ^^_

_I've got to say that I had to do a little research on the boys, trying to fish something out other than their real names but that's the only official information so.. I've never written anything about Matt or Mello. Sure, I've read quite a few but I'm not familiar with their personalities. Please excuse me if they're too OC -.- _

_Oh, and I know that according to the official manga/anime guide Matt has brown hair and blue eyes, but since my friend prefers the fan-based redhead version, here it is (:_

_Espero que gostes, sua tarada (olha quem fala) xD_

_P.S.: I'm sorry for the long ass author's note ^_^' _

_P.P.S.: In this fic Matt didn't help Mello in the quest for Kira. They only reunite after Kira is defeated and both of them survived._

_

* * *

_

"Fine, have it your way!"

Matt, looking slightly annoyed at the man before him in the field of lush grass surrounded by trees.

He reached into his backpack and took out a small ball, half-white and half-red, and threw it at the ground while shouting:

"Go Mello!"

With a "plop" a smal rat hybrid appeared, with his small yellow ears almost covered by his blond hair, body covered in leather clothes which make him look almost ridiculously cute as he had a red circle in each cheek, as if he was blushing and his tail was lightening-shaped. With a sneer he jumped at the other man and suddenly an electrical attack was unleached with his battle cry:

"Me-LLOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

_thud_

"Ouch.."- Matt groaned, now on the floor instead of being on his beloved couch completely surrounded by every kind of gaming device ever created and a laptop which he used for his hacking jobs.

He looked down at the Nintendo DS that he was clutching and realised that he had fallen asleep while playing his brand new Pokémon game. That explained why he dreamt that Mello was a Pikachu. But still, that sure had been weird as hell.

_'Mello_..' he though sadly. He still hadn't heard anything from him ever since he left Wammy's, even though the whole Kira mess was finally over.

He had helped Near through hacking into useful orgaization sites and gathering info and he knew that Mello had also done his part, even if it was in a less.._legal _way. It seemed that Mello had tried to stop Kira not out of justice but to try to prove that he was number one, that he outsmarted Near. He had no qualms about joining the Mafia to get what he wanted.

With a small grunt Matt got up from the floor and promptly fetched a cigarret from his now almost empty pack.

As he took a long drag from his cancer stick he looked around his living room and realised that he had never bothered cleaning or tidy it up ever since he moved in. And that was months ago, right after Kira was defeated. He decided that he was tired of living in small crappy apartments in the bad part of town, so he got himself a nice and cozy apartment.

He looked down at his DS and it was still turned on, with a Pikachu right there on the screen and he felt his heart tighten as he remembered Mello in his dream. It didn't matter to him that it was the most silly thing to dream about Mello as a Pikachu. It was still Mello. Not wanting to dwell on his dream any longer he quikly turned it off.

What good did it make thinking about Mello constantly? He had done so all the time for the past four years and that hadn't made Mello show up or even give him a call. Because he knew that if Mello wanted to contact him he would have all the means to do so.

'_But still' _he thought as he went to the kitchen to get a rag and water to start cleaning '_I better clean things up and put everything in its place. After all, you never know if someone will show up at your doorstep'_

_. I don't know if Mello will ever show up on my doorstep.'_

_

* * *

_

It had been around two pm when he decided to start cleaning the apartment but he only managed to go to bed at one am, since he insisted in cleaning everything in one go and still take up an hacking job that had to be finished in less than five hours. He was exhausted but that didn't keep him from taking to bed with him his beloveds cigarette pack and portable gaming system, his GameBoy this time. But that doesn't mean he actually used them because as soon as he hit the bed, he was dead to the world.

_Knock knock knock_

Matt woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his apartment door.

"Go away, I just feel asleep" – he grumbled.

But the knocking persisted. Annoyed, Matt sat up and looked at his clock only to be surprised as he read 10.00. Damn it, it felt he hadn't slept at all when in fact he had slept nine hours. Mumbling to himself he went to the bathroom to wash his face and teeth, completely ignoring whoever it was knocking.

That is, until it seemed that said person was trying to knock his door down.

Not minding that he had left his googles in his bedside table and was only wearing his Pokemon boxers, Matt strolled towards his door and swinged it open ready to lash out to the person that had woken him up, but...

"Matt..."

Matt froze and could only stare wide-eyed and mouth agape. _Oh God, he came.._

Right there, right in front of him there was Mello in all his leather-ish glory although there was something off. He was wearing huge sunglasses that covered most of his face and he was looking at the floor, posture tense and Matt had the feeling that a few more minutes he would start shifting his weight from one foot to another and nimble his lower lip. His nervous tics. Well, his nervous tics around him it seemed. If it were someone else he would simply start shouting obcenities.

"Matt ? "

He jerked as he realised that he had been just staring at Mello and still hadn't answered. But what should he tell him ? _"Oh hello Mello, how have you been in all these years since you abandoned me and didn't even have the decency to contact me?" _or_ "Hi Mello, how's work at the Mafia going?_" he though sarcasticaly. He mentally kicked himself. What was he thinking? This was Mello, _his _Mello. His Melly. His Mells. His Mellow-Yellow, his Marsh-Mello. His best friend.

With a smile on his face and his emerald eyes unnaturally bright, he stepped forward, trying to ignore how Mello tried to hide his face, and gently embraced him.

"Welcome home, Mello. I've been waiting."

* * *

"Do you want to eat something?"

"No..."

"Do you want to drink something?"

"Not really."

"Smoke something?"

"Could you stop asking stupid questions?"

"Want some chocolate?"

"Duh."

Shaking his head Matt retrieved a chocolate bar from one of his kitchen cabinets and headed to where Mello was. _Thank God he didn't ask me why I had these here._

"Here you go Mells."

"Thanks Matty." - replied Mello. He still hadn't taken those damn sunglasses off.

Matt sat on the couch besides Mello, maybe a little closer than he should have because Mello scooted to his side a bit more and that stopped Matt from reaching for another cigarret.

For God's sake, Mello was here for almost two hours and he barely said a word. Just scoffed when he appeared on the living room wearing his usual stripes and googles. He had had it.

"Mello, what's wrong?" - he gently asked

"Nothing's wrong Matt." - he replied, not even turning his head to aknowledge him.

"Buttocks, I know you better than that."

"Well, aparently you don't." - Mello snapped at him now turning to face him

Matt's eyes widened behind his googles. Okay, now he was sure something was not right.

"Mello...?" - he whispered disbelieving.

The other had a somewhat guilty look in his face, or at least it seemed to, he could't see shit with those things covering his face.

"I'm sorry Matt, I didn't mean to." - he turned his head to the side and bit his chocolate bar almost violently

"Mells..Look at me."

Swallowing the enourmes chunk of chocolate he had bitten, Mello slowly turned back to face his long time friend. He reached up and with a slighly trembling hand he brushed Matt's fiery locks of hair and gently pushed his googles down, that way revealing wide and surprised eyes.

To say Matt was surprised was the understatement of the year. Mello had never been so...touchy-feely in his life. A playful slap or punch, yeah, but not this. Even though there had always been a certain something between them, they never acted on it. It could be nothing, they used to think, they were best friends.

But ever since Mello left Matt knew better. He knew what he felt for the blond, he just pushed it aside. But now, with that hesitant touch and the surely vulnerable look on his face (he couldn't know for sure because of those god forsaken sunglasses) Matt suddenly remebered all those little things he felt when they were back at Wammy's.

He was hiding something beneath those glasses, he knew it, but he had thought that he would take them off sooner or later, I mean, who could stand being with sunglasses indoors ?

Apparently Mello could. Goddamn him.

"Mello?"- he asked gently, reaching up and taking Mello's wandering hand in his own -" Mello, can you take those sunglasses off?"

The blond was staring down at their hands and tensed when he heard the but surely he retracted his hand and held the sunglasses, hesitating for a painstalking moment, and then he threw them to the floor and just sat there, with his eyes closed and fists clenched on his leather-clad thigh.

Matt felt his eyes widen even more. There, on Mello's left side of his face, above his mouth, there was a angry burn scar.

Self-conscious of Matt's stare, Mello immediately turned his head so Matt would only see his face's intact side.

"I'm sorry, I know how it looks. It's horrible. I was waiting for it to heal before I showed up, I didn't want you to see it while it was fresh. I mean, I could smell my skin melting and-"

"Mello...?" - Matt gently interrupted and slowly, took one of his gloves off and almost as if he was dealing with a wild animal, he cupped his scarred and felt the texture of it.

"When did this happen Mells ?"

Mello was staring shocked at his friend. He expected him to be disgusted, not to reach out and touch him. Not to mention, it was the first time Matt touched him like that and the first time someone touched his scars. Not even him had touched them. He could barely stand to look at them, that's why he was developing the habit of hiding himself behind sunglasses.

"Huu.. I kidnapped Yagami Sayu in exhange of a Death Note. But they caught me... I had the building covered in explosives..But I had to escape so I set them off..."

"Oh Mello..." - Matt did not have the slightiest idea of what Mello had gone through.

But now he understood. Mello had always have an inferiority complex and having half of his face completely burnt must have been a harsh blow.

It was a riscky call because of the blond's temper, but it was worth a shot.

"Mello, you know that this scar doesn't mean anything to me, right ? You're still the same."

Mello's eyes snapped back at Matt's and they wavered, refusing to fill up with the tears Matt knew he wanted to cry.

"You know what, you even look more baddass!" - Matt exclaimed with a forced cheery tone.

But it didn't matter. It made Mello let out a smile.

* * *

It had been weeks since Mello had first showed up and he was almost completely back at his snappy self. He only flinched slightly at his reflection on the mirror but Matt was convinced he would get over it.

But some things had changed. Not themselves, no. They're were still the same, but their relationship had changed. For the better.

It was weird really. They had always talked about everything, but now it seemed different. And then there were the glances, the fleeting touches.

Honestly, it was driving Matt bloody insane. Things were escalating and once when he was passing Mello the dishes, they fingers brushed like in many other ocasions, but this time they were oh so close, and all that Matt had to do was angle his head and close the distance to kiss him. But Mello was still too skitish and once he realised what could happen he turned his head and quickly excused himself and ran to the bathroom, leaving a very frustrated Matt behind to do the dishes.

Now Mello was there again, having escaped from another of one of theirs almost-kisses.

But thinking better of it, maybe it wasn't just Mello's inferiority complex. Maybe because he was religious? He knew they thought of it as a taboo and sin, two man loving each other... Or maybe it was jut Mello being insecure. After all, this was new for both of them.

As he walked back to his beloved couch, cigarret dangling on his lips and loyal DS in hand, he sat down and promptly started thinking of a plan. He was tired of playing around. Mello won't even kow what hit him.

* * *

It was well over midnight and all that Mello wanted to do was sleep. Matt had been nice enough to let him have the bed tonight.

_Matt... _It wasn't that he didn't want Matt. God knows how much he loved those impossibly green eyes and everything about him. But he was just... scared? No, it wasn't fear. He didn't even know what the hell it was but something always stopped him from throwing himself at Matt.

With a sigh Mello layed down on the bed, stretched his arms above him and closed his eyes. It was a warm night so he didn't bother to cover his almost naked body with the blankets. He sighed again and promply started to fall asleep.

Only to be rudely interrupted.

"What the ?" - with a jolt Mello tried to get up once he felt a pull on his arms but quickly realised that they were both bounded to the headboard.

When he calmed down he realised that Matt was sitting in the bed with a smirk on his lips, dressed in his pajama's pants, his googles forgotten.

"Matt! What's the meaning of this? Let me out of these right now, you son of a -"

"Hush Mello, hush" Matt stopped his tirade with a single finger against his lips.- "Such dirty words."

And as he spoke he gently traced Mello's lips with the pad of his fingers.

Mello could only stare dumbfounded at Matt. He never expected Matt to be like this. Actually, this was more the kind of way he would act.

The chocoholic gasped again as Matt leaned down, his warm breath on his face, his voice sultry.

"Will you let me kiss you now, _Mello_? "

The way he had just said his name should be forbidden. _I think I got an erection just by hearing that' _ thought Mello. Matt drew closer and he gulped. There was no way he could escape this.

But then again, maybe he didn't want to.

It seemed the realization was visible in his features because before he knew it, Matt's lips were on his own.

* * *

"Seriously Matt, you bound me just so you could kiss me?" - asked a breathless Mello

"Huum.. You're complaining?"- asked a just as breathless Matt, that was now happily nipping Mello's neck. He was bound to have his neck covered in hickeys in the morning.

"Okay them, if this is not enough for you I'll be more than happy to have all of you."

Mello had no time to reply for he was swooped into another passionate kiss, Matt's tongue coaxing his to play too. So immersed in the kiss he was that he didn't realise that Matt's hands were no longer by his head but were now sliding down his chest, caressing his skin and finally touching his nipples.

Mello arched into his hands, his kiss becoming sloppier because the new pleasure he was feeling was distracting him.

With a final, long and sweet kiss, Matt moved his lips across his skin, running across his jaw, up to his ear and finally to the scared side of his face.

Mello's breath got caugh up as Matt kissed his scars, and exhaled and closed his eyes in pleasure when he gently licked them, and kissed them some more. They were a part of Mello. They deserved as much loving as any other part of his body did.

Mello re-opened his eyes when he felt Matt's mouth begin its journey south, and gasped loudly when Matt drew one of is nipples into his mouth and sucked, his other hand tweaking the other nub.

The blond's breath was coming out in short gasps now, with the occasional whimper and _"Matt"_ as his boyfriend? lover? kept molesting his nipples.

"Matt? You-you don't have to.." - Mello said as Matt left his nipples and went further down, his destination by now clearly obvious.

"I know, but I want to." - came the reply from those smiling lips.

Closing his eyes Mello tried to control his breath, as he felt Matt pushing his boxers down his legs and throwing them to the floor.

He thought he had heard his name but every thought in his brilliant mind soon ceased to exist as a deliciously warm and wet feeling enveloped him, swallowing him, making him lose his mind.

"Aaah!"- said man looked up at his lover and gazed at him with awe clear in his eyes at the scene before him. His baddass Mello layed there, arms bound in the bed, his hands clenching and unclenchig, chest heaving, back arching, his head thrown back as he moaned is pleasure.

It made Matt even harder if that was even possible.

With a single-minded intensity he swallowed Mello to the base of his thick shaft and started a series of good and hard sucks.

And Mello went crazy. Bound like he was, he was helpless agains the pleasure, he was at Matt's mercy. So he freed his pent up feelings the only way he could: he arched, he trembled and writhed and he _screamed._

"Ah! Oh God..Oh God.. Maaatt!"- his legs were shaking in Matt's shoulders, his toes were curled and his eyes rolled back in the throes of his pleasure.

_Oh God..Oh God, I'm cumming, I'm cumming.._

But then, it stopped.

Outraged, Mello looked down, ready to scream at Matt for him to finish his job but his words got caught up on his throat for the sight that greeted him.

_Matt was...He was-oh God- he was fingering himself.._ Mello could've practically cum just from the sight alone.

Matt didn't know why the hell he had lube in his home, but it surely was being useful.

He knew that Mello thought that he was the one that would be taken, but not tonight. Tonight Mello would take Matt, and he was getting ready for that, three fingers deep in him, thrusting into him, without a doubt brushing his prostate if the way he jolted and whimpered was any indication.

"Matt..Matt, why are you doing that ?"

Matt deemed himself ready, withdrew his fingers and crawled on top of Mello, grinding his hips with Mello's, groaning with pleasure at the way Mello threw his head back and moaned. After all, he was pretty worked up.

"You'll be the one taking me tonight."- Matt said as he reached down and released Mello's arms, rubbing them in case they were numb- "I've always been there for you, and I'll always be. You're everything to me. Think of me as your loyal dog if you want, I don't care. I'm yours, Mihael."

And with that he impaled himself in Mello's lenght, bracing himself on his legs with a slight grimace of discomfort.

Mello on the other hand was in heaven. There was now a perfect, thight and wet heat surrounding him, giving him pleasure as he had never known.

Regaining his senses he inverted their positions, rolling Matt beneath him, both moaning from the pleasure such movement invoked.

"I'm glad. I feel the same way about you, _Mail_." and he accentuated Matt's real name with a slightly teasing tone and a thrust.

Mello then started a slow and deep pace, not wanting to hurt Matt more than necessary. He buried his head on Matt's necks and panted and grunted. He was so close already, but Matt felt _so good._

Matt's head was swimming in a big pool of nothing. He couldn't think. All he understood was Mello, with his elbows digging in the mattress behind his shoulders, keeping him from being scooted as he was taken, his hot lenght touching all the right spots inside him, making him grab his arms and the sheets desperately, his legs wrapped around Mello, in a silent demand of _more, faster, harder, _to which Mello complied.

The pace roughened and before he knew it Matt was almost there. The heat was coiling in the pit of his stomach, his muscles were tensing, he felt so good... And Mello moaning softly in his ear was just fuel in the fire.

But then Mello decided to change his angle slightly and instead of rubbing his prostate he was slamming into it.

Matt yollered incoherently as the pleasure grew and grew.

"Aaahh! Aaah! Oh God..Me-lloooo! I can't..I can't take it! - Mat screamed, holding Mello desperately, his toes curling, all of his body tensing and his mind blanked as bliss overtook him and he felt and knew nothing more than that searing hot and almost unbearable pleasure.

Mello had drew back a little so he could see those emerald eyes unfocus in pleasure but before he could enjoy the sight beneath him, Matt's insides were clenching him so tight that he lost it.

"Ah..Ah..Maaaaatt!" - he moaned loudly, burying his head in his neck.

Matt had recovered slightly from his bone-numbing orgasm and he held Mello close as he rode out his own, his lenght pulsing inside him and the feeling of his seed in him, so hot, was indescribable.

Matt was brought out of his musings with a sweet and loving kiss.

"Thank you Matt." - Mello said to him, with his eyes so blue it put the sky to shame so full of adoration.

Matt just smiled and kissed him again, blissfully tired from their lovemaking.

"It was my pleasure, my feisty little Pikachu."

"What did you just say ?"

"Oh nothing, nothing..."

.

..

...

...

_fim_

_

* * *

_

_So, how was it ? ^^_

_I still didn't send this to my beta, I just couldn't wait to post it! I'll replace this chapter later then if it will be needed._

_Please review and let me know what you think!_


End file.
